Content Guidelines
This site will be easier to maintain, navigate and read if we follow a few simple rules. Here are some guidelines to creating new pages. Please read this and try to keep your articles within these guidelines as much as possible. Category Groups These are the categories (except Browse and Content which are universal) used so far on this wiki. They are organised by groups. Please try to fit your page within one or more of these groups. For example, an article about how to set up the VSC would belong to '''Setup '''and '''Novice', that is, it's a task and it's directed at novices.'' Using Categories The categories, found at the bottom of the page, are a great way of organizing the site. Please try to use them as much as possible. There are some simple rules to using categories. #''All'' pages should belong to the Browse category. #''All'' pages that contain BiaB content should belong to the Content category. That is, all pages except FAQs, guidelines etc. #If an article tells the user how to do something in BiaB try to put it in an expertise category (Novice, Journeyman or Expert). #Try to fit your page into a task category (Setup, Recording, Styles, Midi,''' Audio'). #If you are reviewing a device or software to use with BiaB please add it to the '''Review '''category. #If your article is educational, such as a composing tip, please add it to the '''Educational' category. #If it's a definition of a term please add it to the Definitions category. #If the article expouses a problem and fix in BiaB please add it to the Problems and Fixes category. #'About' is a special category and shouldn't be used for any additional pages. Category Descriptions If you click on a category link you will be presented a page describing the purpose of the category (or sub category). The page will also list alphabetically all sub categories and all pages belonging to the category. Writing a Review If you wish to write a review of an audio interface or some other piece of gear, or of some software, there is an easy way to do it and keep the same headings and style of other reviews. While you don't strictly need to use all the headings, or while you may want to add heading, it's a good idea to keep the review pages to a standard as it makes reading them so much easier. Step 1: Create a page Click on the add a new page link in the box on the left of the page. In the editor that opens, type the following. subst:Reviews ''between double braces { { } } (omit the space between pairs). Then add a title for your review. The Title should be the name of the item you are reviewing. For example, '''Echo Indigo IO Cardbus.' Step 2: Add Catagories At the bottom of the page add the catagories '''Browse, Content, Audio Devices, Reviews. '''This makes the page appear where it should in the site. Step 3: Save the Page Click the '''Save page '''button at the bottom of the editor. This will save the page and generate the layout at the same time. Step 4: Start Writing Click on '''Edit '''to edit each section of the review. Keep it concise and as objective as possible and thanks for your effort. Hopefully you'll help many newcomers to recording with a PC. Category:Browse